


Knives Over Staves

by lucathia



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Weapons, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ike itched to replace Soren's weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives Over Staves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinky as a drabble request.

"Sometimes," said Ike, "I wish you had chosen knives over staves."

Watching Soren smack a heavy armor general with his heal staff made Ike want to swap Soren's staff with a knife, not that a knife would be any better at killing generals, but at least it was a weapon. A heal staff was most definitely not a weapon, and it wasn't even very good at dealing blunt damage. Ike wasn't a knife user, but at least he knew the language of parrying and slicing. He could have helped Soren learn.

"What use do I have for knives?" asked Soren. He brought his heal staff up over Ike's wound. The soft glow of the staff felt warm against Ike's skin. "A knife," continued Soren, "wouldn't allow me to heal your wound."

Ike felt the pain in his arm dull, but he could do with less healing if it meant Soren could defend himself better. "At least you can attack with a knife. You can't with a staff."

"Who says I can't?" asked Soren. He nodded towards the fallen general. "I did just fine tiring him down before you came along and clobbered him."

"Point taken," replied Ike. He had seen Soren practically tear through the guy with his heal staff. The general must have thought Soren to be defenseless--he was holding a heal staff after all--but Soren had dodged effortlessly with the ease of years of fighting along with the Greil mercenaries. When Soren had moved in to whack the general, Ike had wanted to groan. Even now, he could still hear the wood and crystal glance off the steel, the sound loud in his ears. Ike, however, felt he shouldn't have been surprised when the general actually staggered from the blow.

Soren just wasn't someone you could underestimate.

Ike flexed his hands to see if he could still grip his blade. His hand seemed to be in working order thanks to Soren. "Well," said Ike, unwilling to drop the argument because he really didn't like seeing Soren go up against generals with heal staves, "knives are always useful when you're wading through grass." It was a stupid argument, and Ike knew it.

Soren merely looked at Ike. "That's what fire magic is for," he said, and paused. "Or even better, wind magic. Slices through everything."

Ike chuckled and swung his blade over his shoulder. Screw the knives. Soren just needed some magic tomes, and he'd be all set.


End file.
